This invention relates generally to an aircraft window assembly, and more particularly to a method for installing a window assembly to a sidewall panel of an aircraft.
Current window assembly designs for aircraft include the use of different hardware fastener mechanisms for affixing a window assembly to an aircraft sidewall. A typical window assembly includes a multi-frame window assembly attachable and affixable to the aircraft sidewall. The most common of these assemblies require the combination of hardware fastener mechanisms, typically brackets, and adhesives to affix the window assembly to an aircraft""s fixed outer sidewall. The brackets are affixed, via the adhesive, to the sidewall. The window assemblies are then affixed to the brackets. In other installations, the window assemblies are affixed to the sidewall using both mechanical affixing and adhesive affixing. The installation of the brackets is very labor intensive and time consuming. This is because the adhesive typically has a long cure period and then must be sanded, along with the aircraft sidewall, before the window assembly can be affixed to the brackets. Further installation often requires specially designed tools. In addition, fuel economy is negatively affected as the brackets and adhesives add weight to the aircraft, which in turn adds to the operating cost of the aircraft. Often too, the brackets are very pliable and weak and are subject to increased maintenance and replacement costs.
Yet another problem with current designs is an inability to consistently and uniformly attach the brackets on the aircraft sidewall. This is because the brackets cannot be exactly placed when affixed with adhesives. This leads to increased assembly costs because installers must take more time to affix and adjust the brackets.
Additionally, because there is quite a variation in affixing mechanisms between various airplane models, standardization of the window assemblies across airplane models is difficult. Difficult access to whole or part of the window assembly makes standard window maintenance, like cleaning, expensive and time consuming. This is because maintenance must be done by removing the whole window assembly or accessing the whole sidewall.
Thus, there exists a need to provide an aircraft window assembly with a readily detachable window assembly for efficient and easy installation and maintenance of aircraft windows.
The present invention provides an aircraft window assembly with a readily attachable window assembly for efficient and easy installation and maintenance of aircraft windows.
The aircraft has a sidewall having an inner perimeter that defines an opening. The window assembly includes an outer window frame. A center window frame is attached to the outer window frame, and an inner window frame is attached to the center window frame. The inner window frame is readily attachable to the sidewall adjacent to opening of the inner perimeter. The inner window frame includes a releasable coupling mechanism that includes first and second engaging mechanisms. The first and second engaging mechanisms each include a flange with one or more teeth to engage one another when torque is applied through one of several pinholes on the periphery of the inner window frame via a torsion spring assembly. The window assembly is disengaged by disengaging the first and second engaging mechanisms via a disengagement tab.
Thus, the present invention permits aircraft window assemblies to be installed without use of unnecessary adhesion or special tools. As a result, window assemblies can be installed in less time and with reduced costs. Further, window assembly installation can be standardized, and maintenance of installed window assemblies is reduced.